fireworks in his kiss
by sevendevils7
Summary: SO theres 5 stories on the kabian tag... someone has to fix this. this is a little kabian one shot from the night of fireworks when KT has her friends advice and tells fabian how she really feels. not my best story but i LOVE the ship.


**5... there are 5 stories under the kabian tag...**

**1 is mine,**

**2 are friendship based,**

**1 is minor kabian**

**And the other I'm reading now but I've not seen much kabian in it at all. :/ SO I DECIDED...KABIAN WEEK! **

**I shall fill the tag with little one shot as often as I can. YOU CAN'T STOP ME! And maybe just maybe this will inspire other shippers ((because I know I'm not the only kabian fan) to write their stories. This story will also have some slight jara.**

Kts Pov

As the fireworks were going of all around me I looked around. All the Anubis residents were out here. And I couldn't stop thinking about one in particular even though I couldn't see him anywhere near. I could see Patricia and Eddie fighting over popcorn while sneaking kisses in between, Willow and alfie snuggling next to each other on the bench nearby, Jerome and joy not giving a damn about PDA and trying to choke each other with their tongues', and then I saw Mara walking back to the house, with what looked like tears in her eyes.

"Hey Mara what's wrong?" I asked walking up to her. I could tell she wanted to gush and let lose her emotions by one look in her.

"I can't do it. I just can't. I thought I could handle them but..." she stopped to take deep breathes as more tears ran down her face and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Okay Mara deep breaths calm down and tell me what's happened."

"Well, I saw joy wanted to be with... Jerome so much ... so I got them in the room to ... help them get together... I thought I could handle seeing him with someone else... but just... THAT" she motioned toward the couple heavily making out in the field. "I just ... CAN'T!" she said bursting into even more tears and leaning on my shoulder. I stroked her hair and held her trying to calm her down.

"Okay, well... Errmm... first maybe you should go to the house, fix your make up, have a rest and don't feel ashamed to cry you know. And if you can make it out again come watch the fireworks with us all. Okay."

"Okay, see ya later KT." And with that she walked of in the direction of the house. And with that I sighed. I honestly needed help with my own boy problems. I saw Patricia and Eddie had stopped arguing for popcorn and he'd gone to get her some of her own. I walked up to Patricia needing someone else's opinion.

"Hey." Was all I said as I turned to her?

"Hey." She smiled back. She must be in a good mood.

"So, you remember when I helped you out with your boy problems? Well I could do with some advice."

"sure." She simply stated as she checked where Eddie was before pulling me to sit on a nearby bench with no one nearby.

"So, there's this guy. And he's sweet, kind and always been on a friend level. And I've started to get a crush on him. But I'm worried that he might still be hung up on an ex. I mean what do I do? Ask him his opinion on his ex to see his reaction? Just flat out tell him I like him? Nothing at all? I mean I really need help here.

"Well it depends. Are you talking about who I think you're talking about? A British bookworm who you've spent quite a while with lately?" she asked with a wink.

"How did you know?" I asked shocked.

"Well, A. You explained to me the whole ex thing and B. You two have been spending a lot of time together. And I can see the way you act around him. It's a sort of give away."

"Well, does _everyone _know I like him?"

"No, I'm just pretty good with body language. I'm like champion of hiding emotions so I can detect when someone's trying to hide threes." I sighed out loud and looked her dead in the eye.

"What should I do?"

"Well, he hasn't mentioned Nina in a long time so don't mention her because I think he's just ready to move on. So just, tell him you like him, but maybe ask to talk in private. He freels awkward answering questions if theres to many people around."I smiled back at her.

"Thanks. Oh and by the looks of it, Eddie has some more popcorn." I said pointing over to where Eddie was standing looking asround for Patricia.

"Thanks. And good luck" she quickly yelled back running towards Eddie (or the popcorn, whichever she cared more about) I saw fabian looking up at the sky and sighed slightly. I put both hands in my pockets and walked over to him. _'I'm going to tell him' _I whispered to myself as I walked up to him.

"Hi." I said quietly looking at him.

"Hey KT." He said back with a smile. I looked up at him and before I said anything he continued to speak. "Listen, I'm sorry for everything I did when I was a sinner, the memories are slowly oming back. And I'm sorry I thought you were the sinner, its kind of ironic how in the end you were one of theonly people not to have there soul snatched."

"I know. Wierd huh?" I said staring into his chocolate brown eyes. "Hey, can I talk to you... in private?" I asked again looking down. He smiled and knodded as I pulled him behind one of the stalls where no one was. "so theres this girl." I started looking him strigh in his eyes. "and, she likes a boy. But the girl doesn't know if the boy likes her back, and she doesn't want to make it awkward between them if he doesn't feel the same way. What should she do?" I asked staying close to the lines of what I told Eddie on patricias behalf.

"Well, I think this girl should be honest, lay all her cards on the table. Boys know they can trust a girl when shes truthful." He spoke. Okay, no going back just tell him.

"Fabian. I like you okay." I said forcing the words out of me but as I carried on the words flew out so much more naturally without thinking about what he would think. "your; smart, funny, kind and when I'm around you I feel safe. And when you called me to tell me froby was in your room, I felt my heart race and thats when I realised I really, REALLY like you. And I have for so long. And I understand if you don't feel th..." I was cut of when I felt his lips reach mine I was shocked at first but then melted into the kiss. It was the most natural reaction I had it felt so... normal. As we eventually pulled away for air I realised id wrapped my arms around his neck and his were around my waist. I could feel my cheeks burning hot. Before I had a chance to respond he started talking again.

"KT, ive felt the same, exact same. I never wanted to hurt you and you make me feel so amazing. You truly are magic KT." And with this I felt it my cue to lean forward and kiss him this time.

**Not my best story but I just love this ship. This might be poorly written but I just liked the idea of KT telling fabian she liked him and SMOOCH! And I had to add a hint of jara in there because I'm missing them so much. And PT/Katricicia friendship. Whatever you call it. So sorry its not my best but we NEED to fill up that kabian tag. So kabianshippers get your keyboards WRITE AWAY haha you get it , RIGHT away and WRITE away.**


End file.
